Child's love
by vanpiric heart
Summary: A Kei x Na X Moto fic chapter 2 reloaded, Rated M for later chapters. Both girls are trying to get Keitaro to remembering that he promised to marry each of they, with a change Motoko is as old as Naru and Keitaro knows how to fight
1. Two Year old Wives

Disclaimer: Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, not me. I am a fan. I like shipping wars as well so I'm doing a Kei/toko fic. Please review

Motoko is the same age as Naru. As children both want to Keitaro's wife, years latter they are reminded of this and they try to get him to be so. Kei and Mutsumi didnt make their promise, and Kei learns how to fight.

**Child's Love**

**Chapter 1**: Four Year old Wifes

**Fifteen Years age**: Keitaro stood three in front of his promised girl, she had tears in her eyes. Again Keitaro said, "I'm sorry Mu-chan but my parents said that we have to go" Mutsumi nodded, "I understand Kei-kun, make sure to come back. After all Nu-chan after all she really likes you." "than why did she kick my shins?"

Mutsumi started giggling, after a couple of minutes she finnialy stopped "Because you're leaving, she doesn't want you to." Keitaro turns half way and waves bye "I will be back to see you both" Naru suddenly came running and right before reaching Keitaro tripped.

Keitaro and Mutsumi were at her sides, Naru shot her head up and cried out "Kei please be sure to come back and when I get older let me be your wife" Keitaro smiled at her and nodded and giving her a peck on the cheek said his final good byes and ran toward his parents.

**Two weeks later:** Keitaro found himself in front a traditional style dojo mansion. The sign above it read 'Gods Cry School'. "Mom what are we doing here?" his mother looked down on her son and told him of the history between the Urashimas and the Aoyamas. They entered and not ten feet away were the heads of the Aoyama clan and a girl Naru's age with short raven hair in a training gi. The Aoyamas approached, when they were directly in front of the Urashimas the Aoyama father Spoke "we welcome the son, daughter in law, and grandchild of Hina Urashima. This is our youngest daughter Motoko"

The girl took one look at Keitaro and said "I am not going to friends with some worthless talentless **BOY!**"she turned to her right and ran. Her parents emiditly began to spill out several apologies to Keitaro. When they stopped and looked at him, at first he said nothing and had a blank expression on his face. Then much to the surprise of Motoko's parents, he gave them the warmest smile they had ever seen and said

"She only said her peace and at that I could never be angry" his kind words and they weren't meant as to get on their good side, he meant them. the four grown ups began to leave when the motoko's mother spoke "she'll warm up to you, and we found you a teacher" Keitaro suddenly felt someone behind him, he turned around to see a woman about six foot three with dark brown hair that reached down to her lower back and was tied three inches to the bottom. She wore the same training gi as everyone else, but she carried her sword in her hands propped up on her right shoulder, and wore a smile almost as warm as Keitaro's.

"It is nice to meet you Kei-chan" the tall woman knelled down "I'm going to teach you how to fight" Keitaro looked at her in awe, she had experience with teaching children before and she though like all others he was going to start by saying 'you're tall'. But Keitaro suddenly looked sad

"I don't want to fight" the confusion was clear on her face

"why don't you want to fight?" the look in his eyes showed a kindness and wisdom that came from understanding things that no child his age should

"I don't want to hurt anyone" she looked into his eyes and saw the steranth of worrier, the determination of a monk and the wisdom of one of Schools concel members. she kept looking deeper into his eyes and thought 'He has such raw talent and power it would be a waste not to train him he could use even the most powerful techniques kept within the school for generations' Keitaro than looked to the floor

"I'm sorry" "About what Kei-chan?" he looked back up to her with tears in his eyes, she gasped silientely at the tears that began to run down the boy's face

"I bet you came here to train a kid who has the heart of a warrior and the talent to learn, but I don't have ether of those things" The tall woman place a hand on his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the forehead

"You do have those qualities and many more" he looked in the eyes his illuminated by tears and new found joy

"you'll even surpass the Hire to this school quickly if you show even just a little effort" Keitaro couldn't believe his ears , 'he would be strong' HIM the coward of the playgrounds who got beat on by everyone but still didn't want to hurt them.

"And fighting is not just for hurting people" Keitaro looked at her with a curious spark in his eyes

"it can also be used to save people from being hurt." A new expression donned his face. It showed iner conflict, he closed his eyes and an image of Mutsumi and Naru flashed though his mind. His eyes flashed open with a look of ultimate determination and resolve

"I'll do anything, even the most brutal of training" She smiled down on him

"My name is Sashashi Retsu I'll make you into worrier"

They were now in what seemed to be a large but plain training room, "Is there any particular way you'd like to learn in fighting?" Keitaro stiffed at the question but knew what he wanted

"To beat my enemy without doing any real harm." It took Retsu a matter of three seconds to know what he would willingly learn. Soft techniques of hand to hand and bow staff, but she wanted him to know more.

"I will be teaching you three styles then" he looked at her with intisapation

"The soft techniques of the schools martal arts, the bow staff, and the sword" Keitaro had kept up a very happy exterior untill the metion of 'the sword'

"But Sashashi-sensei why do i need the sword? I want to protect people" she gave him a look that said 'you should be ashamed of yourselef' Keitaro looked at floor.

"It is part of tradishin besides, sometimes to save lives you must take them as well." Keitaro looked angerly at his teacher and gave a diffenet nod. She then gave him a evil grin, he was about to learn that she would him to his vow to 'sufer the most brutal training'

**Three weeks later:** Keitaro was walking around aimlessly, he had come to regret when he 'even the most brutal of training' though he was happy. in the short time he'd been there he had gotten faster, stronger, and had gained enough skill to be called a protogy.

"Kei-chan!" Keitaro turned around and saw his teacher waving him over and he took off running toward her. when he was three feet away he jumped right into her lap. As she began to run her fingers through his hair, to anybody who was walking by they would have sworn that they were mother and child. After they stayed that way for a while Motoko and her older sister Tsuruko. Tsuruko was shocked to see Retsu holding onto a child. Then she put on a playful expression

"oh my! Retsu I never knew you were into that!" Motoko shot her sister a shock expression showing that she knew what her sister meant.

"Lady Sashashi is into kids!?!" Retsu simply brought a sleeve to her mouth as she began to chuckling. Both of the Aoyama children looked at the distinguished master being she never laugh or ever took students for more than a day.

"He's been training under my teachings and methods for three weeks" Tsuruko looked Keitaro with udder shock, it was known that currently the most feared and powerful concile member was Sashashi Retsu. For him to survive three weeks training with her, either he was emortal or a protogy (ironically it was both)

"Well Keitaro-san it is nice to see that Retsu took a real student, what techniques has she taught you so far?" At that Retsu began chuckling again earning strange looks from the two girls.

"Surly Tsuruko you've heard of the new talent that has graced our grounds" Tsuruko's eyes widened in surprise, she had indeed heard of the new student. Having already mastered techniques that students in their third year were still just learning and in three different weapons, a child of limitless talent. He was the pride of the Urashimas and the only true student of Retsu. Tsuruko gave him a polite smile that made him acualy feel uneasy and he knew why,

"Keitaro-san would you mind displaying you're skills for me?" Keitaro didn't want to fight and so he politely refused and left, but not before "As expected, boy's are powerless and cowardly" spat an irate Motoko.

**Later that Day: **Motoko stood with her wooden sword in hand panting as she looked around, there were ten boys surrounding her three of them had staffs but used them like spears.

"I can't win" a winded Motoko said. the supposeid leader of the boy's grinned at her,

"You deserve this! always looking down on others, when the only expressive thing about you is you're older sister" Motoko looked around intensely, 'Big sister, please save me' she took a fighting stance. In the distance sat Tsuruko, as she watched she couldn't help but wonder

"Will Keitaro-san really save Mo-chan Retsu?" Retsu sat claimly sipping at her tea,

"it's in his nature, just watch" Tsuruko did as she was instructed to do and looked back to her baby sister. All ten boys decided to strike at the same time. Motoko prepared to feel pain but after a moment, she didn't. Instead she felt a warm calming surrounded her moving like a river passing over her, when she opened her eyes she saw all ten boy's attacks striking one another. When she turned around she expected her sister but instead she saw a boy, not any boy but Keitaro Urashima. She even knew the name of the technique he used, it was known as 'whirlpool sphere' a technique that uses Ki to redirect a person's attack that was know to only the most powerful of masters.

"Impossible" was the only word that came to mind when she saw the chi pouring out of his arms and the way it flowed was in several small whirlpools, at that moment he Motoko thought him as strong as her sister. Tsuruko's eyes widened,

"He's capable of using skills of that level!" "yes he's already better than you on an over all level" grinned Retsu as she took another sip of her tea, "Two weeks and he's already reached the level of a master."

Motoko stared at Keitaro, she couldn't believe it. He was at a level where he could probably hold his own against her sister.

"why?" Keitaro looked at her, "Why did you save me?"

He gave her the same warming smile that he gave her parents,

"Because you needed saving" her eyes widened and tears started to cry

"th-then why didn't you say anything when ta-talked down at you" Keitaro walked up to her and put a flower and some of her hair behind her ear. She stop crying when she realized what he did she was happy he showed her a type of kindness that she had only gotten from her sister before. She felt joy, pain, hate, and love, her feelings were at war she didn't know what to make of anything, he was male and he saved for no other reason then she'd needed it. He than walked off, she ran off to find her patents. When she found them she jumped into her mother's lap and sobbed. She cried of how she was surrounded, the fight, of Keiatro and of how he was so forgiving.

It was about dinner time and Keitaro was heading toward his bedroom, when he got near his door he saw Motoko.

"It's dinner time . . . Keitaro-kun" "O.K. Motoko-sama" she walked past him but hid the fact she felt a little hurt due to how formal he was. They entered the dinning room and sat down, but what suprized Keitaro was what that she sat next to him instead of her sister. Keitaro's father entered

"Keitaro, we're leaving tomorrow say you're good byes and be ready to go" when Motoko heard this she wanted to break down crying. After dinner everyone had a bath and when Keitaro got to his door yet again Motoko was waiting for him, she was wearing bed robes and when she saw him she blushed

"Keitaro-kun, could we sleep together tonight?" he was shocked but nodded dumbly. they laid next to each other but it became unconformable for him when she clung to him. He looked down at her and her smile reflected content and that put him at ease and quickly fell asleep. The next morning he said his good byes to his teacher, her host, and then Motoko. But as they were leaving, Motoko came running.

"Keitaro-kun come back when you're older, then . . . LET ME BE YOURE WIFE!" slapping her hands over her mouth realizing how loud she was. Keitaro at first looked shocked then before she could think he kissed her on the cheek. "We'll see" then he walked off, Motoko's parents were happy she found first love.

**Fifteen years later:** Keitaro Stepped in front of the building known as Hina House,

"It's been fifteen years."

Chapter 1 please review. There will be much more to come


	2. Forgotten Fiancées es

Disclaimer: Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, not me. I am a fan.

Thanks for the reviews, and I am sorry our computer doesn't have Microsoft word so the spell check will usually give me the wrong word. Redone thanks for telling me, I'll probley redo chapter one again.

note: In the first part I made Keitaro four and Naru and Motoko two or so.

**Forgotten Fiancées es**

Keitaro looked at the steps that led to Hina sou, he found himself remembering the days he spent playing with two girls here. He smiled as he walked toward the steps, but as soon as his foot made contact with the first step his memory of the two year old calling to his wishing to be his wife in the future. He simply shook his head.

"I'll probably never meet her again" then as if Kami was mocking him, his memory of his last at God cry school came back, "I was much better with girls when I was four, how sad!" with a depressed sigh he began his assent to Hina sou.

When he entered Hina sou he closed his eyes and felt around for ki's. He felt five different ki's but none of them was his grandmother's, "why did she call me if she wasn't going to be here?" unfortunately one of the sources of these ki's happened to be nearby and heard his voice. He knew immediately that someone came and was watching him from a corner. He slowly opened his left eye and saw a rather shaky girl with blue hair and got a feeling that made him think in half a second, 'oh crap.'

The poor girl was so scared by the man standing in a _girls_ dorm she started to tear up. From across the house a kendoist and a long haired brunette about to enter the onsen both had a instinct that told them 'KILL!, a male is upsetting Shinobu' they both did a mad dash to where she as the other tenants followed the racket the first two were making. Not one minute after Keitaro's simple thought they were in front of him, and were ready to draw blood.

Keitaro turned his opened left eye toward the murderous aura he felt. After scanning over the group he made a few mental notes.

They were all female therefore his grandmother had left something out of the letter

They wanted blood

The small foreign girl had a rocket launcher with a multi shot modification

The girl with black hair used a sword and the long brown haired girl used her fist

The girl with short brown hair probably wasn't here to fight

He closed he eye and sighed "story of my life, lets get this over with." The group didn't have time to think about what he said as flew out the open door behind him. The two main assailants chased after him screaming about him being 'a pervert' and 'vile male'

Keitaro analyzed the closer one, a simple punch that was over charged so as break bones on her first try. He easily avoided it, but the second girl's attack caught his attention he knew her attack and if he was smart to avoid it. he sidestepped her as she shouted "Rock Splitting Slash" After he dogged her attempted to subdue the 'vile male' she went wide eyed as no one other than her sister had ever dogged her favorite move.

"You!" Keitaro looked toward her "How did you dodge that?" with a look of unyielding determination he said loudly "I'm a student of The Gods Cry School" she looks at him and pointing here sword at him "Then you taught you?" Keitaro remained silent as he put his left straight out and his right straight toward the right.

Her eyes widened, it wasn't his stance that caught her attention, it was his ki, the way it flowed. Naru charged him not knowing what she was doing. As her fist flew at him, he stopped it with his hand and adding at twist of his wrist lifted her from the ground and landed behind him on her back.

"whirlpool sphere" Motoko said in almost a whisper as she fell to her knees "the technique of true masters in the Gods Cry School's hand to hand combat style.

"What going on here?" everyone turned to face Keitaro's aunt, Haruka. Naru stood up panting "House mother give us a hand, this pervert is pretty strong" at the speed of light Haruka was in front of Naru and smacked her on the head with a paper fan. "He's my nephew, not a pervert."

After returning inside and giving the news that Keitaro was the new dorm manager everyone was going crazy except Motoko and was deep in thought then suddenly shrugged as she thought 'I might as well ask, it's not going to do me any good to just think about it.' "Urashima, who taught you at our school?" He simply smiled and said, "Sashashi Retsu."

Motoko jaw practically fell off her face, she then fell to her knees and begged for forgiveness, "I wasn't aware of you being the student of Lady Retsu" she looked up him slightly fearfully but he gave her a reasuring smile. She was stunned she never expected a person of the master class to be so forgiving.

She remembered her parents being kind in privet matters, but if it ever came to matter of respecting a warrior of higher than yourself they were unforgiving. It was known than masters were usually strict in everything, especially when it involved a fellow clansmen.

"It's okay, it's been fifteen years since I received training in the God's cry style."

Motoko was still kneeling before him but she had a strange feeling, like she knew. Just being near him seamed to give her a calming feeling.

"and call me Keitaro, Mo-chan" he put on a smile the last part. Motoko didn't like how friendly he was and tried to hit him with a ki attack put he simply dogged it.

"see ya!" then he ran up the stairs to his room.

Naru looked at Motoko, " Are you sure we can trust him?" Motoko looks at her rather hesitantly, "I'm not completely sure, I've never seen a master like him."

Motoko makes her way to the house's phone while the others went back to doing their daily activities, "Hello Aoyama residence"

"Hello mother" Motoko quickly moved the phone away from her ear as her mother let out a loud squeal of joy at getting a call from her youngest daughter. Though no one knew why but the Mother Aoyama was very feminine and a master of the sword "I've called with an important question"

"What is it Motoko?" her mother lost all emotion as she asked this. "Has there been a man who reached the master class named Keitaro Urashima?" Motoko regretted not moving the phone away from her ear as she squealed again.

"You re-found you're first love how wonderful!" Motoko's eyes bulged out but she kept her voice at a reasonable level "What are you talking about Mother?" "You've forgotten? OH poor Kei-kun and you two were so close."

"There's no way that I was Ever close to any males Mother" Motoko felt confident in what she said and even puffed out her chest in victory. "But you slept in his bed before you even enjoyed clinging to him in you're sleep" by this point Motoko was silent and looked very scared by something.

"You even asked if you could be his wife when you got older, and if you don't believe me ask you're sister" Motoko looked very pissed, "I will mother, I call again soon" as soon as she hung up she furiously dialed the number for her sister's house.

"Hello?"

"Hello sister it's Motoko"

"Oh Motoko, it's about time that you called! I haven't heard from you since my wedding, I thought I would have to find you" the last part had sent chills down Motoko's back.

"Ah mother said to call you with a question."

"Really? What is it?" "Did I ever ask a boy named Keitaro to marry me when I got older?"

For a moment there was silence then Motoko once again regretted not moving the phone away from her ear as her squealed at a pitch so high it almost made Motoko's ears bleed. "YOU FINNALY REMEMBERED! THANK KAMI!" Motoko's jaw dropped as she began to process this but her sister started rambling before she could ask any questions.

"Dose he remember? What dose he look like now? Is he just as sweet as he used to be? When is the wedding?!?!?"

"Sister please!" when it was silent she continued "tell me how did it happen" if Motoko had been with her sister in person she would have seen the heart warming smile on her face as she told Motoko about her forgotten childhood. By the end Motoko had a very softened expression and had only one more question, "Sister is everything you told me really true?" "Yes dear sister afterwards you became very attached to him."

Motoko looked at ceiling and with a smile replied with, "I can see why" then hung up the phone. Meanwhile upstairs a similar conversation had gone on with Naur complaining to her mom.

"He shows up out of nowhere and moves in" Naru could never understand her mom either, Miss Narusegawa was a woman who loved the idea of her little girl finally breaking out of her shell which is why she was apposed to the idea of Naru in a girls dorm, but now a boy was there.

"What's his name sweetly?"

"The perverts name is Keitaro Urashima"

"You meet Kei-kun again?"

"huh? mom what are you talking about?"

"He used to take care of you when you were little, because you were such a sickly little girl and when you were well he would play with you, on you're last day with him, YOU PORCLAIMED YOU'RE LOVE FOR HIM AND ASKED IF YOU BE HIS WIFE" this had caused Naru to freeze. She could not believe it, not only had she meet Keitaro before but she had a crush on him. For the next several minuets Naru and her mom talked about everything that had happened between her and Keitaro as kids and found that she had loved Keitaro because of how kind he was. As Naru hung up her phone she thought about the way Motoko acted toward Keitaro, it seemed that Keitaro held a higher rank than her and she expected punishment but there was none, did that he was still as kind as he was as a child? If so sh knew that she would fall for him again.

And at the same time both Naru and Motoko had a single thought, 'I'll get him to remember' and Keitaro felt a chill run down his spine.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for reading, Please review


End file.
